A drift of destiny
by labros jimjohn
Summary: A story about Zutara,Taang.It's a little novel that changes the course of some events.
1. Chapter 1

Title:A DRIFT OF DESTINY  
>Chapter 1<br>''The fire nation took away my mother!''Katara said,tears coming down her eyes.  
>"Well,that's something we have in common" Zuko replied,turning around to look at her.("she is so beautiful",he thought."why did our nation bring so much pain upon people like her?she doesn't deserve it...")<br>"I am sorry Zuko",Katara said,"it's just that every time i think of the enemy it is your face that first crosses my mind."  
>"My face.I see.",he replied touching his scar.<br>"No,i didn't mean it like that!",she said.  
>"It's ok Katara,i 's nothing i can do about it."<br>"No,but i can",she said puttin a small pouch out of her pocket."This is water from the sacred oasis of the spirits Tui and La in the north pole.I believe i may be able to undone your scar",she said touching his face,"though i believe you still look very pretty."(" did that last come out?",she thought).  
>Zuko opened his eyes, deeply surprised with her could feel the tension between remembered that feeling he had when he had tied her to a tree several months had never experienced that started leaning towards closed her eyes.<br>Suddenly,an explosion was heard and part of the wall behind them collapsed and Aang burst in.  
>"Aang",Katara yelled and ran towards him,hugging noticed that Aang was not alone.<br>"Uncle!"he said as Iroh hugged saw Katara and Aang exiting the cell and wanted to follow them,but his uncle grabbed his caught Katara looking at him,before she left.  
>"Zuko",Iroh started,"you have come to the crossroads of your choices now will mark you have are not the arrogant prince you used to be once.I believe you have become wise enough to make the correct choice."His nephieu was eagger to had already decided to help Azula."Just follow your heart."he concluded.<br>Zuko stopped for a moment,then continued walking out of the cell,deeply confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Zuko saw his sister encircled by the avatar and Katara fighting each threw a fireball amongst turned to him,looking at him with a puzzled couldn't mind was tellind him to aid his sister and try to capture the heart on the other side...did not let him hurt why?Was she that important to him?The only thing he wanted was to restore his honor but could he achive it by capturing Aang?He was not so sure anymore.<br>Katara gazed at knew what he was through and wanted to help him."Zuko",she did not know,but he heard he just looked at her,his heart patting hard and his breath finally knew what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>"What are you going to do now Zuko?"Azula asked."Restore your honor or betray our nation?"<br>"I know what to do.I won't cause any more harm to innocent!"he yelled and suddenly throw a fire punch to his sister.  
>"You traitor!"she cried."You are going to regret this!Dai li agents!Attack them!"<br>A dozen of Dai Li appeared from the dark and marched towards them.  
>"Zuko,watch out!"yelled Katara,as she deflected with a waterwhip a rock punch that was about to hit Zuko's head.<br>"Thank you",he said simply.  
>"Just focus on your and i will take care of the Dai Li."<br>Zuko turned his head to face Azula."I thought you were smarter than this Zuzu"she said,throwing fireballs at avoidem and replied:  
>"I will not follow you again"he cried and sent a firewhip to her.<br>On the other side of the cave,Katara had performed her octapus move and was giving was airbending the agents into the river and froze them inside."Katara,we have to get Toph and Sokka."  
>"Okay"she replied,waterbending to the ceiling the last agent.<br>Azula was very could see that her brother had become rather she knew something he didn' began to perform a saw her and tried to remember the technic his uncle had taught Azula shoot it at was let the lightening enter his body and tried to turn it against he had couldn't kill , he redirected the bolt to the caused many rocks to fall upon her jumped back,and got into a small saved her life,but she was trapped inside.  
>Zuko turned his head."Goodbye sis."he murmured and headed to Aang and Katara.<br>"What happened to your sister?"he asked.  
>"She is should buy us some time,until May and Ty Lee seek her."<br>"What you did was very brave Zuko,you saved our lives"said Katara.  
>"Yeah,we owe you",Aang added."Now we have to find the others."<br>"I will get my uncle,you search for your friends."Zuko said."Meet us in front of the stables in ten minutes."  
>Zuko ran to his past prison cell shouting his uncle searched every corner."Uncle,where are you?"he decided to get back to the others.<br>When Sokka and Toph saw him took attacking stance.  
>"It's ok,he is on our side now."Aang explained.<br>"Are you sure twinkle toes?"Toph asked suspiciously.  
>"Yes,he helped us escape Azula"Katara said.<br>"Hello respects great earth king"said Zuko while he bowed.  
>"We have to leave now"Sokka suggested,before this place is infested with Dai Li agents."<br>"Everyone on Appa!"Aang shouted."Including you,Zuko."  
>"I don't think this is a good idea."Sokka intervened.<br>"He is coming."Katara said firmly.  
>Five minutes later they were safe and sound on Appa.<br>"Where is your uncle,Zuko?"suddenly asked Aang.  
>"I couldn't find him."Zukot replied in a low tone.<br>"Don't worry,he is strong enough to make it."Toph said.  
>Zuko still couldn't believe he had helped the would he do now?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>Katara looked at had remained silent during the gaang had decided to reach the water tribe forces,meaning Hakoda and his had said nothing about their moved closer to him.<br>"Are you allright Zuko?" she nodded.  
>"Back in that cave",he started,"why had you wanted to cure my scar?I wasn't worth of it."<br>"No,you are change has made you more worthy than you gained MY trust."  
>"I am happy to hear that", Zuko said and hadn't noticed before how handsome he looked with a smiled back and looked him in the eyes.("they are so beautiful",she thought).<br>"We are here!",Aang shouted,breaking the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5  
>"Dad!"Sokka and Katara cried,as they threw themselves in Hakoda's hug.<br>"Sokka,Katara!My children!How much you have grown!",he said in a couple of minutes,he noticed Aang.  
>"You must be the 's an honor.",Hakoda said and bowed.<br>"No,it's my honor to meet brave chief Hakoda of the watertribe.",he said as he bowed back.  
>Katara started to introduce the other members of the she came to Zuko and announced his name,Hakoda's eyes widened and shouted:<br>"Guards!Seize him!"and two warriors tied his hands behind his back.  
>"Dad!What are you doing?"yelled Katara. "He is an enemy of ours must stand trial."<br>"But he has changed!He saved our lives in Ba Sing fought his own sister!"Katara said in despair.  
>"Is it true?"Hakoda asked nodded.<br>"I can confess for him"said Aang.  
>"The word of the avatar is upon everyone.I trust you",he said turning to Zuko,"if you try anything funny,you'll be thrown in a cell 'till the end of that war."he concluded.<br>"I won't betray your trust."answered Zuko.  
>"Everyone back to work!"yelled Hakoda."I am happy you are with i hope you will be comfortable,great earth king."He bowed.<br>"Actually,i'm not staying.I have decided to travel with Bosco(his bear)to know the world,so that i will rule better my kingdom in the future."  
>After they had settled up,Zuko decided to walk a were on a small island of the earth kingdom and it was headed for the he got there,he saw a figure sitting on the .He took a deep breath and walked towards her.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hi Katara"Zuko said sitting besides her.  
>"Oh hello."she replied obvious distracted.<br>"I wanted to thank you",he continued,for supporting me before."  
>"It was the least i could do for saving my there is something i wanted to ask made you decide to help us in Ba Sing Se?"<br>Zuko could feel his heart panting hard and his palms going ,he opened his mouth.  
>"You."he said quietly.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
>Katara lost the ground under her feet."Zuko,I..."she started.<br>"It's just i have those feelings for all started when i first saw you by the avatar's side,but i didn't pay much attention in that prison i realised my true feelings about you. I didn't want to harm you anymore and i felt really sorry for hunting you all this time. I could sense your sorrow about your mother. I wanted to protect you. That's why i fought my sister"he sobbed. "I don't care about being the fire prince anymore. All i want is for you to be safe."  
>Katara was moved by his confession. She could feel tears filling her eyes. "Zuko,that's so sweet."she said in a low voice.<br>"I didn't mean to disturb you",he said when he saw her look,"or you relationship with Aang.". He stood up.  
>"You know something?Forget about this stupid talk."He started walking away.<br>"Zuko wait!" Katara cried and before he knew it she threw herself in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
>"Zuko i feel the same way about you"Katara said.<br>"You do?"he asked.  
>"Yes."she said with a smile. But before she could say anything else,Zuko was kissing her. It was a deep,warm kiss. It seemed like the time stopped. They could both feel each other's heartbeat. After some time,Zuko gently broke the kiss.<br>"Katara,i need to tell you something."  
>"What is it?"she asked quietly.<br>"I love you. I will always do."  
>"I love you,too."<br>After that they both sat on the beach. Katara rested her head on Zuko's shoulder.  
>"Is this a dream?"she asked.<br>"If it is,i don't want to wake up",replied Zuko and kissed her still couldn't believe it. She was so beautiful and she was with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
>After some time had passed,Zuko broke the silence.<br>"I think we should head back to the others",he said,"before they come to search for us."  
>"Well,i guess we have we must be cautious."<br>"Won't they eventually find out about us?"he asked as he touched her cheek.  
>"Yes,but it would be better if i break the news know my my father is not much different in these matters."Katara said while hugging him.<br>"Allright,but what about Aang?"he asked.  
>"I see him as a little brother.I love him and i don't want to loose his friendship. Though there are times when he acts strange,like he expects something more."she said.<br>"I believe you should tell Sokka to me."  
>"Okay but don't drive him mad please."<br>"Don't worry."he said as he pulled her for a quick,yet passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
>The next morning, Katara woke up really streched,brushed her hair and got out of the tent.<br>"Good morning Katara"she heard a familiar .  
>"Good morning"she responded and before she could react,he kissed her.<br>After some moments,she said:"What if someone sees us?"  
>"Don't worry,i double-checked before i talk to you."<br>"What are you two doing?"they suddenly heard Sokka's voice. "And why are you holding hands?"  
>"Uh-em...i came to Katara to ask for some soap."<br>"Allright,but you could have asked me,i have soap to spare."  
>"I understand why",he smiled."Thanks,Sokka. I'll ask you next time."<br>"No big deal."he said and walked away.  
>"So you double-checked,huh?"snickered Katara.<br>"He popped out of nowhere."he replied still confused."Anyway,i had been thinking about training Aang firebending,and i want your opinion."  
>"I think you'll make a fine teacher."Katara said while touching his cheek.<br>"I'll go find him then."he said after hugging her."Have a nice day!"  
>"Yeah,you too!"she yelled.<br>As she turned to go to prepare breakfast,she noticed Toph coming towards her.  
>"Katara,your father is looking for you."<p> 


End file.
